


Good morning Sunshine

by tangyyy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning, Morning After, No Angst, Romance, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: Lucas and Eliott's mornings are always soft, even when Mika try to see what is going on.





	Good morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you'll enjoy this very small Elu one shot !   
> Please, be aware that english isn't my maternal language, I'm just a little french girl who try to communicate with the big world !  
> As always, every comment is loooooved !  
> Feel free to come and talk to me on http://tangyyyy.tumblr.com/

The winter sun's light filtered by the cotton curtains, the rattling clang of an old windup alarm clock, the smell of clean sheets of the day before. Lucas woke up for the umpteenth time that morning with Eliott right next to him. The two young men were lying in bed, waking up, kissing and going back to sleep. 

« Good morning. Again. » Eliott sighed, without opening his eyes or even moving, having simply felt the awakening of his lover in his arms. 

« Morning. » He replied, kissing his jaw.

They lay there for a moment, cuddling each other.

« I wish we could stay here forever. » Eliott whispered. 

As Lucas was about to say how much he was agree with this statement, the older boy’s stomach gurgled furiously. The youngest smiled.

« I think your belly isn’t really agree…

-Fucking human body… » Eliott grumbled but he didn’t move.

A few seconds later, the soft silence was broken by the aggressive ring of Lucas’s phone. The latter reluctantly stretched his arm towards the little bedside table, grabbed his phone and glanced at it. 

« It’s Mika, I’ll call him back later… » He whispered.

« You should take the call. » Eliott answered. « It’s late, he must be worried.

-He knows I’m with you, that’s why he’s calling me. 

-Take the call anyway… »

Lucas sighed, moreover, it was a facetime. He straightened up, sat cross-legged in Eliott’s big bed, didn’t bother to make up his hair and slid the little green icon, the phone in front of his face. 

« Hi kitten ! » Mika’s way-too-happy-face appeared on the screen. He smiled with his somewhat

teasing manner and knowing look.

« Hi Mika. » Lucas answered, with his hoarse sleepy voice. 

« How are you today ? » Mika asked with a high voice. 

« Good thanks, you ? » the young man answered with a tone as neutral as it could be and this to try to calm down his roomate. 

« Yeah, yeah, it’s okay… So what ?! How was your big night ?! »

Lucas’s eyes grew bigger and he felt his cheeks blushing. 

« I’m with Eliott right now ! »

Eliott laid his head on the young man’s shoulder and waved at Mika. 

« Hi.

-Hello cutie. » Mika answered. « Ahlala, kitten, I must admit that your Eliott is absolutly hot… »

Eliott burst out laughing. « Thanks ! »

Lucas, feeling the awkwardness twist his stomach, spoke again. 

« Well ! Mika, I’ll leave you now, I’ll come back home in the afternoon. 

-Ok ok… You’ll tell me everything, I want every small details ! 

-I won’t tell you anything ! Bye ! » Lucas shouted, hastily hanging up and dropping his phone on the big duvet. He dropped back into the bed, grabbed Eliott by the waist, clutching his shirtless torso against his, and buried his face in his neck.

« Excuse him. » He whispered.

« Excuse him ? He cares about you and gives me compliments, that’s pretty nice.

-You don’t know him, he’ll harass us, I swear.

-I’m ready for it… »

With these words, Eliott grabbed Lucas’s chin and put his lips on his. His tongue moved into his mouth and then the kiss went deep, deeper than Lucas thought possible. All of a sudden, Eliott’s belly gurgled again.

« You’re hungry ? » Lucas asked, breaking their kiss.

« Always ! » Eliott cried out, pulling the duvet on their two bare bodies. Lucas laughed loudly. One thing was sure, they wouldn’t leave the bed right away…


End file.
